A drone may be programmed to perform surveillance operations for a property. Surveillance operations may include autonomously navigating inside the property, outside the property, or both, and using one or more drone-mounted sensors to collect information about the property. The drone-mounted sensors may include sensors that capture video data, sensors that capture audio data, sensors that capture movement, sensors that capture temperature data, sensors that capture the presence of gases, or the like.